Already Dead
by BlackLily13
Summary: [Oneshot] When a friend of Kari's meets a boy named Viktor, she starts to become good friends with him. But what is it about Viktor that is so strange?


(A/N- My first attempt at writing a horror story. This was co-written by my boyfriend, Lightning13 (L13), so enjoy!)

_**Rated M for violence and a bit of swearing**_

_**Already Dead**_

"So, you're a new student here, Viktor?" Athena asked as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the cafeteria fridge.

Viktor nodded as he took a slice of pizza and a bag of chips. He was an exchange student and had been at Odaiba High School for a week and a half now. This was the first time anyone had spoken to him.

Athena inquired out loud, "Why doesn't anyone talk to you?"

"I don't talk to them." Though he said it softly, she could still notice that it was deep for a 15-year-old. He paid for his meal and sat down at a table by himself.

Athena stood next to him, holding her tray with both hands. "Come sit at my table. You'll like it there," she offered. He agreed and stood up, towering over her. His short, blonde hair, dim eyes, and pale skin contrasted with Athena's long, cherry hair, sparkling sapphire eyes, and slightly bronzed skin.

As the two sat down at the table, he quickly examined the other three girls, but only one caught his attention. She was a tall, skinny girl who had short brown hair and brown eyes. Athena introduced him to everyone there. One had purple hair and big glasses; her name was Yolei. The other girl had blonde hair with pink streaks in it and her name was Akina. Last but not least was the brown-haired girl; her name was Kari.

Athena nudged Viktor in the rib with her elbow, telling him to introduce himself. He did so gladly, but once the words "exchange student" left his mouth, Yolei and Akina started staring intently at him. When he finished, Akina leaned her head on his shoulder, looked up at him, and said, "Don't go back. You'll like it here." She smiled and flipped her hair. Viktor smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Akina, don't flirt with him," Yolei scorned. "He's mine."

"No offence, Yolei," Kari interrupted, "but you have a boyfriend. Does the name Ken Ichijoji mean nothing to you?"

"Look who's talking, Mrs. Takeru Takashi." Yolei shot back.

"Hey, at least I'm not flirting with poor Viktor over here."

Viktor said sternly, "I'm not interested in a girlfriend yet." Yolei sat down looking defeated while Kari scoffed. The table was awkwardly silent, and no one dared to look each other in the face. Athena looked around at her friends and broke the stillness.

"Listen, I'm having a birthday party this Saturday at 2 o'clock. Do you think that you can come?"

"Sorry," Yolei answered, "Akina and I already decided to go to the mall. After all, Ken's birthday is next week and I need to find him a special gift as well."

"I'm still free, so I'll go." Kari answered. Viktor quickly replied that he would come too. Athena smiled as the lunch bell rang, signaling that the kids had to go back to class. None of the children noticed a figure spying on them from the windows above.

**Saturday, 1:45 P.M.**

It was a cold overcast day when Viktor rang the doorbell to Athena's house. With an 80 percent chance of rain, it was perfect. A woman answered the door with a man standing behind her; the couple was Athena's parents.

"Hello," Athena's mother said. "Are you here for Athena's party?" Viktor nodded and introduced himself. The mother's name was Sakura, and the father's was Haruko. Viktor stepped into the front room. Two tables lay before him. One contained appetizers and drinks, while the other had napkins, plates, and five goodie bags placed neatly in a row. He scanned the table when he noticed something was missing.

"Sakura," Viktor asked, "are you sure you have everything for the party? I don't see a cake."

Sakura chuckled and patted Viktor on the head. "Yes we do. You see, it's an ice cream cake and it's in the... freezer..." She stopped to collect her thoughts. Her expression changed into a look of shock. She tapped her husband on the shoulder and said, "Haruko-kun, we forgot to pick up the cake! Come on, we have to go!" With that, Haruko rushed out the door, while Sakura got her checkbook and locked the door behind her.

Viktor sighed and started walking around the house. It was a larger house than many others on the block and it seemed to have been recently remodeled. The front room was in a rich cranberry, as were the hallways, while the kitchen was a muted hunter green. As he walked down one of the hallways, he felt a cold rush of air come up his left arm. He opened the door and could smell the musty scent of the basement. He turned on the light to see if it worked; it had turned on, thought the bulb was dim. He turned off the light, shut the door, and continued down the hall.

He came to a room on his right with lavender walls. The thick, black privacy curtains were drawn shut, for there was no light to let in. Instead, a small light on the dresser was on. Athena was in front of the mirror above her dresser, putting her hair in low pigtails. She had on a long, black lace skirt with a long-sleeved, flowing, navy blue shirt, to match her earrings. She also wore a leather black choker with a diamond teardrop pendent hanging from it.

After staring at her for a minute or two, Viktor knocked on the door, though it was open. Athena smiled and told him to sit down on the bed.

"So, do you like my outfit?" Athena asked.

Viktor smiled and replied, "Looks perfect. Do you want to open my gift now? It'll match perfectly with your outfit."

Athena contemplated for a minute then nodded her head. Out of nowhere, he pulled a box out of the pocket of his black trench coat. In an instant, Athena tossed off the top and stared at her present. It was a pair of three banded, silver cuff bracelets. "Viktor..." she murmured while putting them on her wrists, "they're lovely. Thank you." She clasped her hands behind her back and instinctively pecked him on the cheek.

"No," Viktor replied as he snapped his fingers, "thank you." The bracelets suddenly were magnetized to each other, keeping Athena from prying her wrists out. She started to cry out for her parents, until Viktor informed her that they weren't home. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her to the basement door. There he turned on the light, thought it was not much help.

The basement was cold and damp. There were many boxes in it; some of them were completely soaked from the dampness. There were also a few metal poles, so he pushed her over to one. She tried to fight him, but he was much stronger than her. In the blink of an eye, he pried the magnets in the bracelets apart and put them back together so that she was confined to the pole. In one of the boxes, he found a handkerchief and used it as a gag. Then, he browsed the workshop for some rope, which he found. She screamed and hollered, but it came out soft and muffled. He stepped back to scrutinize his handiwork, and was pleased with the results. Suddenly, there came a knocking from the front door upstairs. "I'll be back for you, my dear," he whispered. He bolted up the steps and politely opened the front door to greet the guest.

"Hey, Viktor," Kari said. She was wearing a pink T-shirt with blue jeans. In one hand was Athena's present, and in the other was an open umbrella, for it was drizzling. At her side was a white cat, none other than Gatomon. Viktor greeted them both, but when Viktor locked eyes with Gatomon, his eyes narrowed and hers grew in fright.

Gatomon tugged at Kari's pant leg. "Kari, I don't trust him," she whispered.

"Gatomon, it's all right," Kari said, trying to soothe her partner's fears. "I know he's a little strange, but he's nice. Don't get worried."

Gatomon urged, "But Kari..." Kari merely put a finger to her lips and Gatomon silenced herself. _It's no use. Kari won't listen to me,_ Gatomon thought. _I've got a bad feeling about this._

As Kari and Viktor talked aside of the punch bowl, Gatomon heard a small sound. She put her ear to the floor and could swear that she heard voices. Without being noticed by Kari, she slipped past the two and went down the hallway. The noise grew louder as she neared a newly furnished wooden door. She looked both ways and opened the door.

As she closed the door behind her, the muffled sounds were louder. It sounded like a girl... crying for help. Gatomon didn't bother turning on the light because she was too short to reach it. With night vision only a cat could possess, she found Athena gagged and tied up to a metal pole. Athena's face was streaked with tears, her eyes red and puffy.

"Don't be afraid Athena. My name is Gatomon and I'm here to help you escape." Gatomon comforted.

"Viktor... he did this!" Athena stammered. "I can't believe... I trusted him!" She was confused and shocked that he had betrayed her trust.

"Listen to me," Gatomon warned as she untied the rope, "Kari is up there and she's talking to him. We've got to figure out a way to get him away from her. I don't trust him one little bit and this just proves my point." Gatomon freed Athena and stood in front of her; just to make sure the poor girl was all right. Athena stared at Gatomon, her bottom lip trembling. She raised a finger and pointed it at a pair of blue orbs behind Gatomon.

"I didn't think you trusted me." Viktor stood there, a smug look crossed his face. Before Gatomon could turn around, he pulled something out of his trench coat pocket, unfurled it onto the ground, and lashed it around Gatomon's neck. As she choked, he pulled her up to his face.

"You... just what the hell do you think you're doing? Why did you tie up Athena?" Gatomon paused to think about her next question carefully. "Why do I feel like I know you?"

Viktor chuckled and held his free hand out to Athena. The force he generated slammed her back into the wall, knocking her out for a minute or two. At last Gatomon realized it: no human could have done that, but a former master of hers could.

Meanwhile, Kari wandered around the house, waiting for Viktor to come back. _He said he had gone to the bathroom_, she thought_, but the only way that he can take more than ten minutes is..._ Kari shuddered at the thought. _Still, he was very eager to get away. He must think I'm boring or something. _Kari looked everywhere, but she found no sign of life. That is, until she heard a scream.

Kari whirled around, expecting to find a burglar, yet she saw no one. She started walking down the hall towards the sound when she heard another, only a little louder. She stopped in front of the basement door. Cautiously, she opened the door and turned on the light. The steps were old and they creaked. She held onto the splintered railing for support, especially in the diffused light. Once she reached the bottom, she gazed at the nearly empty basement.

All of a sudden, she heard a rustling coming from behind the boxes. Still scared, she calls out, "Alright Viktor, you got me. I'm scared, so you win. Now come out from behind the boxes." Still, the rustling continued, but no figure appeared. Kari approached the boxes and cried out when she found out who was behind.

It was Gatomon, restrained with ropes and a handkerchief around her mouth. Kari got the handkerchief off first. "It's okay Gatomon, I've got you. You're safe now."

"Kari, just trust me on this. Get the hell out of here... _now_."  
"Who did this to you? Gatomon, just tell me who did this, and I'll leave."

Gatomon didn't answer because a figure rose up from behind Kari, seized her by the throat, and starts choking her. Kari struggled to break free, but he had an iron grip. Gatomon tried to wriggle herself free from the ropes, but her claws and teeth are in such a position that she cannot cut or chew the ropes. Athena woke up, but was too weak and frightened to move.

As Kari fights for one more breath, he takes out a dagger and starts cutting into Kari's arms deeply. He raises her higher and cuts through her shirt into her stomach and back, then continues down her thighs. Kari tries to scream out, but the only noise that comes out of her is a gurgle that would make even the strongest stomachs turn.

Smiling wickedly, he drops her body, which lands with a sickening thud on the ice-cold cement floor. Gatomon, who is still struggling, starts sobbing uncontrollably. Through her tears, she yells, "You killed her! You son of a bitch, you killed her!" As she dried her tears, she replied angrily, "Mark my words, Myotismon, I'll make you pay!"

"I don't think so," was his only reply. Faster than when lightning striking the ground, her pulled her up by the tail so that she faced him. He licked his lips and whispered into her ear, "I'm going to eat well tonight." He then plunged the dagger that was used to cut Kari into Gatomon's heart. Gatomon's eyes went wide as she tried to tell Athena to run. Her breath became ragged as her body twitched uncontrollably. The last thing she saw before she died were her most hated foe's eyes.

He plopped Gatomon's lifeless body on top of Kari's and pulled out the dagger. He turned to Athena, who was leaning against the wall in the fetal position. She was shaking and staring at him, horrified by what she had witnessed. He put the dagger in his pocket and moved to her. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards the stairs and out the side door into the alleyway.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked in between sobs.

"Because, dear child," Myotismon began, "if you're friends with Kari, then you'll be perfect help for finishing off the rest of the digidestineds."

Excerpt from the 6:00 news: 2 weeks later 

_...The latest and final victim in the Odaiba Serial Murders is Takaishi Takeru, dead at age 15. He was killed today the way our first few victims were: strangulation and puncture wounds to the heart and stomach, as was his partner, Patamon. This brings our total up to 24 victims, 12 humans and their partners._

_I have also received word that the killer has been caught. She is 15-year-old Sato Athena, daughter to Sakura and Haruko. She was found in the alleyway next to Takaishi's house with her wrists slit. She pleads not guilty to any of the murders, but is being held in the psych ward until further notice..._

Athena laid on her bed; her wrists were bound as were her legs. She tried to get comfortable and go to sleep, but she just couldn't get the image of T.K. out of her mind. First, she had gone from witnessing the murders to actually committing them. How or why she did not know, but Myotismon's presence made her fear for her own life. The only way to rid her of that fear was to take someone else's life. She had become a cold-blooded murderer, and she wished that he had killed her. If only she could rid herself of the pain, the guilt. The police wouldn't send her to jail to rot. No, they'd leave her in the psych ward to forever be reminded of her fallen friends.

A tall shape came towards her. She knew who it was immediately, for she saw the moonlight gleam off of the newly cleaned dagger he held.

"What do you want? Come to finish the job?" She replied moodily. He shook his head no, but cut her arm open. She actually enjoyed that feeling. The pressure building inside of her was being released. She turned towards him so that she could thank him, but he was using her blood for something. Now she was intrigued. "What are you doing?"

"Writing," was his only response. He used her blood to write on the walls above her bed. As she was starting to feel faint, he closed her wound and stated, "It's not much, but it gets the message across." He turned towards her one final time. "You've been a good help to me and I thank you for that." He smiled, exposing his fangs and as quickly as he came, he left. Feeling safe, she passed out.

The wall above her bed was dripping with blood. The message he scrawled were only two small sentences:

**You can't kill me. I'm already dead. **

(A/N- Credit for the final line goes to "Van Helsing," my favorite movie. Read and review! BL13 out!)


End file.
